The Real Blaise Zabini
by Courtnerrr
Summary: Blaise's life during Hogwarts, and a little before. Meet his million dads. Rated T just to be safe. Chapter 19 is up
1. Before Hogwarts

A/N: I got the idea for this fic when on one of the many HP sites; it said "In Book 6 you will find out more about Blaise Zabini." My thought: Wait… who? So when I read the first bit about him in Half Blood Prince, I decided to write a little fan fiction about him. Enjoy. A/N2: Chapter 1 takes place right when Blaise starts at Hogwarts. When Blaise is about 11. 

A/N3: I have to give credit to Bre, the amazing friend, for giving me most of the inspiration when it was lost. ILU BRE!

* * *

Blaise Zabini was the son of the famous witch Andrea Zabini-Worthington-Pruitt-Livingston-Andrews-James-Vito. The reason she was famous was also the reason that she had so many last names. Andrea had married 7 different men and killed them all, after making sure that they left all their savings to her and her son. Although no one knew that she had been the killer of the men, she made it seem as though someone else had done it, no one even found it suspicious that she and Blaise stayed alive while the husbands died. This was also the reason that the Zabinis were one of the richest wizarding families in the world, after the Malfoys, Scrimegours, and Fudges. 

But, this story takes place when Blaise was 11, and Andrea was only known as Andrea Zabini. Before she went on her money-frenzied killing spree. Blaise was sitting in his room, while Andrea was downstairs in the living room with her first husband, Christopher Zabini, Blaise's father.

Blaise was sitting in his room on a hot August day when a owl flew into his window. A envelope was attached to it's leg with the Hogwarts seal, and in green ink it read:

Blaise Zabini  
193 Wiltshire Road  
The Bedroom With BZ on the Door  
London, England

"Finally!" Blaise exclaimed as he pulled the letter off of the bird's leg, he allowed the bird to fly away, and he slammed his window shut. A huge grin appeared on his face as he ripped open the letter.

_Dear Mr. Zabini,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1st. We hope to see you there._

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress._

Blaise flipped to the booklist, this is what it said.

_These are the required things, not books, for first year students:  
3 black robes  
__A wand  
A pointed hat for daily wear  
A pair of dragon-hide gloves  
__A cauldron_

_These are the needed books:  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One by Miranda Goshawk_

_Students may also have a owl, cat, rat, or toad._

_FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE BROOMS!_

Blaise gripped both sheets of paper and ran downstairs to both his parents, "Mom! Dad! It's here!" He said, jumping on the couch in between the two of them.

"That's excellent Blaise." Chris said, standing up and stretching. "Why don't the three of us go to Diagon Alley and get your supplies?"

"Alright Dad!" Blaise said, a little over-excited, he jumped up and stretched just as his father had done.

During this father-son bonding moment, Andrea had an idea. 'He's rich. If he dies… I get everything. The house, his money, and anything else he owns…' An evil smirk appeared on her face.

* * *

((A/N: Whoa… Andrea's spree begins. Review please!)) 

((A/N2: I know it's short... But the next few chapters will get better (and longer). Trust me.))


	2. Off to Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Blaise Zabini. Or any other originals. They belong to JK Rowling. Although I do own Chris Zabini. And I half-own Andrea Zabini. Because I created her name, but not her. So yeah.

A/N: Rated T Just In Case.

Chris Zabini walked into Diagon Alley, through a fireplace, followed by his wife and son. He began walking towards Madame Malkin's, Blaise right by his side.

Andrea looked at the two of them, "I'm going to go do some of my own shopping." She said, "I'll meet up with you two later." She walked off in the direction of Knockturn Alley.

Chris shook his head in confusion, "Blaise, do you have any idea what's going on with your mother? She's been acting really weird ever since you got your letter."

Blaise looked up at his dad. "Dad. I'm 11. I don't read emotions too well, and Mom's just probably reaching insanity." He said, shrugging.

Chris smiled and laughed, "Yeah. I'd say that's it." He looked up at the store in front of him. "Let's go get your robes." He said as he entered Madame Malkin's, Blaise right behind him. He walked over to Madame Malkin and she looked down at Blaise.

"Hogwarts? There's a whole group already here. You can go stand with them." She said, pointing to a group of redheads.

Chris and Blaise walked over there and Chris looked at the tallest male's face. "Weasley." He muttered under his breath. "Filthy bunch of blood traitors." He mumbled.

Blaise looked up at his dad, confused, he then looked over at the redheads. The youngest boy walked over to him, "Hi. I'm Ron." He said.

Blaise looked at him, "Blaise." He didn't think he should be talking to this kid, because of his father's reaction to his father, but he did anyway.

Ron's father must have thought the same thing, for he looked over and bolted to him, grabbing Ron by the arm and took him back to the redheaded mob of Weasleys.

Blaise looked up at his father, if that's the way Ron's dad reacted; he didn't want to know how his own father would react.

Madame Malkin brought Ron over to the stool and began fitting him for his black robes.

Blaise simply sat there, waiting for Ron to be finished, so that he could get fitted himself, then he could go get the rest of his supplies with his father, and find out where his mother had disappeared.

Madame Malkin finished fitting Ron and showed him where he could find robes that would fit him, and then she beckoned Blaise over.

Blaise walked over and stood on the stool as she measured him, seeing what area of the store he would have to go to for his own robes.

As she finished she pointed to the far back corner of the store, "You'll go there to find the black robes that fit you. They already have the Hogwarts crest on them." She said.

Blaise and Chris walked over to that area and Blaise grabbed 3 robes. His father took them and went over and paid for them. A total of 1 galleon and 3 sickles.

The 2 Zabinis exited and walked to Flourish and Botts, to purchase Blaise's schoolbooks. They arrived and Chris knew exactly where to go. He grabbed every book Blaise would need and paid for them as well. Blaise was amazed that his father knew what to buy and where it was, he had a certain affection for his father that he didn't for his mother.

The Zabinis next went to the Cauldron Store and purchased Blaise a pewter cauldron of which Chris put his robes and books in. The next stop was Ollivanders.

An old man with gray hair looked at Blaise and Chris, "Hello Christopher. It's so nice to see you again. May I assume that it's time for your son to purchase his first wand?"

"Yes Ollivander. You assume right. Blaise here is about to begin his first year at Hogwarts."

"Well Blaise, which arm is your wand arm?"

"Right." Blaise said, at least, he thought it was.

"Try this one. Birch, 9 inches. The core is unicorn tail hair."

Blaise waved it and a wisp of smoke appeared from the tip.

Ollivander took the wand back immediately, "Oh no, that one is not for you." He grabbed another wand from the shelf, "This one is oak, 10 ½ inches, the core, phoenix tail feather."

Blaise waved that one, and another wisp of smoke appeared. He set it down, "I don't think that one is right either." He said, guessing by the reaction of Ollivander the last time he got smoke.

"You guessed right." Ollivander said, putting the wand on the shelf, he grabbed another one. "Try this one, 7 inches, holly, dragon heartstring."

Blaise waved it and a wisp of smoke did not appear. He looked up at Ollivander.

"I should've known." Ollivander said, "Your father and mother both had the same core, and I wasn't bright enough to consider testing you on that as well. But that's your wand, it'll be one galleon."

Chris handed over a galleon and they exited the store, they had one thing left to buy, Blaise's owl.

They walked over to the Owl Emporium. As soon as they walked in, Blaise fell in love (not literally) with a great gray owl. His father agreed that the connection showed that the owl would belong to Blaise. They purchased a cage, owl food, and the owl itself, and they exited the store, meeting Andrea who had her own bag of purchases, which she immediately hid from her husband. "Well, shall we be going home?" She asked the two boys, as she pointed to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes." Chris said, opening the archway and walking over to the fireplace in the brick room. He threw in some floo powder, and set down the face. "Zabini Manor." He said, and jumped into the fire. He was then followed by Blaise, and finally Andrea. They all arrived in the living room of the manor.

Blaise immediately went up to his room and put his stuff in his trunk that had been in his posession forever, and now had a reason to use. "I'm ready for September 1st." He said aloud. He then put Lars, his owl, on top of the trunk and fed him.

((A/N: Sucky ending to the chapter, but review please! And I'm skipping the time from now until September 1st, Chapter 3 will begin then.)) 


	3. Trains, New Friends, and Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own Blaise Zabini or any of the originals. Blah, blah, blah. The usual. 

A/N: Rated T Just in case.

* * *

The Zabinis walked into King's Cross and charged into the platform between 9 and 10. Getting them to platform 9 ¾. They walked over to the train, where Blaise hugged his mom and dad and walked onto the train. He headed towards the back where he found a compartment with only 3 kids in it. One of the kids had platinum blonde hair and cold gray eyes. The other two could have passed as gorillas, and for a minute Blaise thought they were, until he realized that was impossible.

He looked at them and asked, "Um.. Can I sit here?"

The blonde boy looked at Blaise, moved his eyes up and down and nodded, "Go for it." He pointed to the empty seat next to one of the gorillas. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He said, as Blaise sat down. "This is Vincent Crabbe." He pointed to the person next to him, "And that's Gregory Goyle." He pointed to the person next to Blaise.

"I'm Blaise Zabini." Blaise said, figuring he might as well formally introduce himself, since Draco had formally introduced everyone else.

"So, Blaise. What house do you think you'll be in?" Draco asked, staring at Blaise.

"I reckon I'll be in Slytherin. My entire family has been, except for my uncle Mark. But look where he ended up? Married to a Mudblood and killed." Blaise said, shrugging, he had never had feelings for his uncle Mark, and didn't preferably care about him either. "What about you lot?"

"Slytherin." Draco said, almost immediately. "Although Ravenclaw might be a second choice. I'd hate to be in Hufflepuff with all the scum, and Gryffindor… Well don't get me started on the blood traitors."

Crabbe and Goyle simply nodded in agreement.

"Don't talk much do you?" Blaise asked both Crabbe and Goyle.

"I actually haven't heard either of them speak once since we got on the train." Malfoy said, "Makes me wonder if they actually can."

"Well, if we stick together we'll find out eventually." Blaise said.

"I like the way you think Zabini." Malfoy said, nodding his head in approval.

Blaise looked at the three of them, "We should probably change into our robes." He said, "I reckon we'll be there soon." He stood up and grabbed his robes out of his trunk.

Draco followed suit and grabbed his own robes. They both walked towards the changing area, after hearing a major mob move back towards the front. They both changed into their uniforms and robes. "So, Blaise, your whole family purebloods?"

"Yes." Blaise said, nodding, "Purebloods and proud of it. I'd die if anyone in my family married a Mudblood, or a half-blood for that matter."

"It's amazing how much we are alike, and we've only just met." Draco said, smriking, "Did you hear that the boy who defeated the Dark Lord is on the train?"

"I heard that. And he'll probably end up being in Gryffindor." Blaise said, "I mean… his mother is a Mudblood."

Draco's eyes grew wide, "Lily Potter is a Mudblood!"

"Yeah…" Blaise said as they re-entered the compartment. The gorillas left. "My father told me that a while ago, after I told him that Harry Potter would be at Hogwarts."

"Wow… I'm amazed my father didn't tell /me/ that." Draco said, shrugging.

"We'll just have to wait until we get there to find out if it's true." Blaise said, it was more of a thought that he had accidentally said out loud.

"Yes. We will." Draco said, nodding in agreement as he moved across the compartment to sit next to Blaise.

Crabbe and Goyle reentered the compartment, sitting on the side where Draco had been previously. They allowed Blaise and Draco to continue their conversation without interrupting.

Draco looked out the window and saw a castle approaching, "Well Blaise, we are almost there." He smirked, "I'm ready to rule the Slytherin 1st Years." He said, the smirk not fading from his face, "Are you?"

"Most definitely." Blaise then thought of something his father had told him, '_Ah, my best friend from school, Lucius Malfoy, he has a son your age, maybe you'll be in the same year_.' "Draco… This is really awkward."

"What'd you do?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't do anything." Blaise said, "But our dads were best friends… And now here we are."

"Wow… Wait! Your dad is Chris Zabini?"

"Zabini isn't exactly a common name."

"I'll take that as a yes." Draco said as they exited the train.

"You should."

"Firs' years! Over here!" Draco and Blaise both looked to where the voice was coming from, they saw Rubeus Hagrid, the half-giant.

"Holy…" Draco began, but did not need to finish his sentence.

"…Crap." Blaise said, finishing for him.

"That guy is huge!" Draco said as the four of them hesitantly walked over to Hagrid.

Once all the first years were over by Hagrid he began giving instructions. ((I can't find my first book, so assume his accent is here.)) "Everyone needs to get in groups of 4, and get in a boat. Put your smallest person up front holding the lantern, your 2 biggest in the middle, rowing, and your remaining person in the back."

Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle got together immediately. "Blaise, you're up front. Crabbe, Goyle, you guys are in the middle, I'm in the back." Draco said, giving direction immediately. The four of them got into the boat, assuming the assigned positions and headed up to the castle, over the lake.

"Isn't there a squid in here?" Goyle asked, the first words Blaise had ever heard him speak.

"Yes Goyle. There is. Now shut your self back up and keep rowing, we're falling behind." Draco said.

Blaise held back a snicker as Goyle and Crabbe began rowing quicker, pulling them up closer to another one of the boats. This boat contained Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. They quickly reached the shore and got out of their boat. They stayed together and waited for further instructions.

A tall woman with a stern face approached them. "Hello First Years. And welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, and Head of Gryffindor House. I also teach Transfiguration, I would explain more, but I shall do this when we get into the warm castle." She turned around and began walking, "Follow me First Years."

Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle stayed near the back of the group. Blaise was walking like a soldier, imitating the way McGonagall walked. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were failing in holding back their laughter.

Then, they reached the castle, and they entered. They were all standing outside the doors of the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall began to speak again, "Now. You see this hat I'm holding. This is the Sorting Hat. Once we enter the Great Hall you will hear plenty more about it, from itself of course. But this hat will put you all in your proper houses, now. Follow me." She opened the door of the Great Hall, revealing the rest of the school to the first years.

* * *

((A/N: Oh.. What a way to end. Don't worry though, with my updating speed, you'll hear the sorting before the week is over!))

Reviewers:  
Liveinthetv (Chap 1): I know, I should've put that, and I would add it, if I could edit it. But I cannot.


	4. The Sorting and The Feast

**Disclaimer:** I… Unfortunately. Own nothing. Although… No, no plotting when I'm supposed to be writing. I OWN NOTHING! 

**A/N:** T Just In Case

* * *

_Professor McGonagall began to speak again, "Now. You see this hat I'm holding. This is the Sorting Hat. Once we enter the Great Hall you will hear plenty more about it, from itself of course. But this hat will put you all in your proper houses, now. Follow me." She opened the door of the Great Hall, revealing the rest of the school to the first years._

She walked into the Great Hall, followed by the group of First Years. She set the stool down in front of everyone and the hat began to sing its song.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends;  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!  
(JK Rowling- Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Page Unknown.)_

McGonagall took her scroll and called the first name on the list, "Abbot, Hannah." She set the hat on Hannah's head. It instantly screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table stood up clapping.

McGonagall went through a few more names when she got to "Crabbe, Vincent."

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherins stood up and clapped.

McGonagall continued, reading a few more names until she got to, "Goyle, Gregory."

"SLYTHERIN!" Another rousing cheer from the Slytherins.

The very next name on the list was, "Granger, Hermione."

As Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor Draco and Blaise got into a discussion.

"If one of us isn't in Slytherin we have to vow to not be jerks." It was amazingly said by Draco.

"Works for me." Blaise said, nodding his head.

McGonagall breezed through more names when she got to, "Malfoy, Draco."

Draco walked up to the stool and sat down, as soon as the hat was set on his head it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherins all stood up cheering once again.

Blaise stayed where he was, _"Please let me be in Slytherin. Please!"_ He thought to himself.

"Potter, Harry."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Blaise and Draco both smirked, they had been right.

When finally, there was only one first year left up front, "Zabini, Blaise."

Blaise walked up to the stool, the whole school watching him. McGonagall put the hat on his head.

_"Hmmm…"_ The hat spoke to Blaise, _"You are very cunning, perfect for Slytherin. But you are also very brave, perfect for Gryffindor. You also have many brains, fitting you for Ravenclaw. But, I must go with the house I think is best."_ The hat rose it's voice, "SLYTHERIN!"

Blaise let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. "It considered me for practically all the houses except Hufflepuff." He said, "I was like… No way."

"But, of course purebloods always triumph, so you were put in Slytherin." Draco said, a smirk on his face. "And I see we were right about Potter."

"Yeah we were. A Gryffindor through-and-through." Blaise said.

Dumbledore stepped forward, "To new students, welcome. For our older students, welcome back for another wonderful year. I'd like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. And Mister Filch has posted a list of all the banned items outside his office, he recommends that first years look at it. And that certain older students check it out as well. Dig in."

Food automatically appeared in front of them. The Bloody Baron floated over to Draco and Blaise, "Welcome boys." He said, "I was the ghost when your fathers were here and best friends. And now here you two are, as close as they were. It's an honor for me."

Draco and Blaise both smirked. "Uh.. Thanks." Draco said, grabbing some food as he began to eat.

Blaise then looked at Draco, "I wonder what classes we're going to have." He said.

"Probably the usual. Do you reckon that big oaf who brought us over here is a teacher?"

"I hope not, he'd probably squash the students." Both boys laughed.

The feast was ending and everyone was getting up to go. Blaise and Draco stood up, "Where do we go?" Draco asked.

Blaise shrugged, he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the prefects.

"First years! Over here."

Draco and Blaise shrugged and walked over there, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

The prefects began walking towards the dungeons. "This years password right now is serpent." The male prefect said, and the portrait of Salazar Slytherin flew open. The prefects ushered the first years in and stepped into the common room themselves. "This is the Common Room. The boys dormitory is over there. The female prefect said, pointing to the left, "And the girls dormitory is over there." She pointed to the right. The male prefect began talking again, "Your trunks are already up there, and you'll find out who you are sleeping next to and all that stuff when you get up there, so be off."

Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and 2 other Slytherin boys walked up the stairs, going into the first year boys dormitory.

The room had 6 four-poster beds. 3 on one side, and 3 on the other. They had curtains and the curtains were a dark green, like the Slytherin colors.

Blaise's bed was on the right side, in the center. Next to Draco and some random kid. "Well, I guess tomorrow we find out what hell we'll face in classes." He said, sitting on his bed.

Draco sat on his own bed, "Yes. Any classes with Gryffindor or Hufflepuff will be hell." He said, shaking his head.

* * *

((A/N: Rate and review please!)) 


	5. He's Dead

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Sadly.

**A/N:** Rated T For Safety Purposes A/N: Uh… To get to where I wanted to be by now, I'm fast-forwarding 3 weeks. Sorry if this disturbs peoples.

* * *

The first 3 weeks of term hadn't been too bad. Blaise hadn't gotten a single detention, he was getting his homework in on time, and at the moment he was sitting in the Great Hall with Draco, eating his breakfast. When the daily bustle of owls from the Daily Prophet came in, one flew directly to Blaise and simply dropped the paper, not wanting payment.

Blaise picked up his copy of the Prophet and almost choked on his pumpkin juice as he read the heading.

_Wizengamot Member Christopher Zabini Murdered in His Bed_.

Blaise's eyes grew wide. "That's my dad…" He said to himself, "He's… Wow…"

He read the article.

_Member of the Wizengamot and School Governor, Christopher A. Zabini, was murdered last night in his manor. He was the only one home, seeing as his wife was at her sister's place and his son was at Hogwarts. He was first weakened by poisons and then killed by the Avada Kedavra spell._

_The people we spoke to had their own opinions on the death, the first being his own wife, Andrea M. Zabini. "It's just so… sad that he's dead now… And our son. Now without a father figure in his life." Andrea's quote was very heartfelt, and after saying all this she burst into tears and refused to answer any more questions._

_Lucius Malfoy, Christopher's best friend, had his own opinion on the death, "Whoever did it deserves a life's term in Azkaban." His quote was direct and he had more to say, "Christopher was a great guy, he never hurt anyone. The murderer deserves dementors."_

_The Ministry sent some officers over to examine the scene, a wand was found on the floor and it was 8 inches long, birch, with a core of veela hair. We all knew it wasn't Ollivander's. "I never use veela hair as a core!" He exclaimed. "I would never pluck the hair of a veela just to use for wand. I only use the cores I've used for ages."_

_The one other person we wished to speak to, we were unable to contact. For when we were doing our interviews, Hogwarts students were asleep. This person was Blaise Zabini._

Blaise shook his head, and then his eyes grew wider, "Her." He said to himself. "She did it."

Draco looked over at Blaise, "Hmm?" He asked, yawning afterwards.

"My mom. Murdered. My dad."

"The article says she was at her sister's place…"

"She hates that sister, and she has a spare wand… They described it in here… I hate her. I truly hate my own mother."

"Why would she kill your dad?"

"Money. House. On the verge of divorce and she'd be thrown into the streets."

"Oh." Draco said, completely speechless.

All the teachers that had a copy of the Daily Prophet were sympathetically looking at the Slytherin table, more specifically; they were all sympathetically looking at Blaise.

Blaise sunk down into the bench, "This is going to get real annoying. Real fast." He said to Draco, as they both looked up at the Head table, where there were about a million eyes staring at Blaise.

All around the great hall various other students were searching the hall for Blaise, to give him a sympathetic stare.

Blaise looked at Draco, "I could definitely use some Polyjuice Potion right now…" He said, "A change in appearance would do me good."

"I know what you mean, all these people… Staring… It's just weird." Draco said, quickly glancing around to see who was staring.

"At least they aren't staring /at/ you." Blaise said, shaking his head. "Well, all consideration of me going home for breaks is denied. I'm staying." He said to Draco. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure." Draco said, "If you're staying I'll probably stay too. Just because Dad's probably going to be a bit over-reacting to anything."

"Well they were best friends…" Blaise said, shrugging.

"Yeah." Draco said.

Blaise stared up at the ceiling, it looked like a summer morning sunrise today, he moved his stare to his plate; he ate some of his food and stood up to leave. Draco followed him. They both left the Great Hall, and were soon followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

They walked down to the dungeons. Blaise looked at the portrait and gave the password, "Serpent." He said. Salazar Slytherin looked at Blaise before opening, "I heard your father died. Very depressing. I was guarding this very hole when-"

"Just shut up and open." Blaise said, getting annoyed with the portrait for trying to be sympathetic.

"Kids are so touchy these days." Slytherin said as he flew open.

The four first years entered the common room. Blaise and Draco sat on the couch while Crabbe and Goyle sat in two of the huge armchairs.

Blaise stared into the fire. "If the portrait reacted like /that/ how do you think professors are going to react?"

"You'd be best off playing the 'pity me' act." Draco said, "The way they were all looking at you during breakfast, they're definitely going to be all 'Oh, poor Blaise, his dad's dead.'"

"Yeah, wonder how they'd react if they knew the truth?"

"Probably send you to live with me." Draco said, smirking.

"Ha, I tell them the truth they'll think I'm insane and send me to Madame Pomfrey for some… mental help."

"Hey, you'd get out of class."

"Stuff it Malfoy." Blaise said.

Mobs of Slytherins began to enter the common room, returning from breakfast. The first person to come over to Blaise was Pansy Parkinson, "Oh Blaise, I'm so sorry about your dad!" She said, trying to act sympathetic.

"Stuff it Parkinson."

"I know what it's like to deal with a death." Pansy said, "You can talk to me if you need anything."

Blaise took out his wand and put it to Pansy's throat, "I said shut up." He said.

Pansy whimpered and ran up to the girls' dormitory.

"Well, now we know how to handle her." Draco said, impressed by Blaise's reaction.

Blaise simply sat back down, putting his wand back in his pocket, he shrugged, "She was bugging me." He said.

Draco looked at the clock, "We better get our stuff. We have Transfiguration first."

"Great." Blaise muttered, standing up and heading towards the boys dormitory. He grabbed his stuff for Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions, and he put it all in his bag. "Let's go." He said as he exited the Common Room and walked towards Professor McGonagall's room. The day of sympathy had officially begun.

* * *

**A/N:** Review please. I personally love Blaise's immediate reaction to Pansy. It's a hint of how things are going to be for them. 


	6. Teachers Annoy Blaise

Disclaimer: I own tear nothing. Sadly… 

A/N: Rated T for some things that may come up later. Also for the occasional immensely violent duel, and language… Anyways!

* * *

Blaise, Draco, and the rest of the Slytherin first years arrived at Professor McGonagall's classroom, ready for a full class of Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. Blaise was practically the only person out of all of the 2 houses that did not seem ready. 

Whispers of, "His dad's dead" and "Wow, I thought he'd leave immediately" filled the hall in front of McGonagall's class.

Blaise glared at the Ravenclaws, the ones that happened to be saying everything, "Back off." He said, taking out his wand, ready for anything. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle took out their wands as well.

"Zabini, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle. You do not need your wands until you are in my classroom." Professor McGonagall said as she approached the mini-mob in front of her classroom.

"Yes Professor." The four of them said in unison. Blaise was shocked by the fact that Crabbe and Goyle had actually spoken.

They followed the Ravenclaws and other Slytherins into the classroom, sitting in their usual spot in the back of the room.

Professor McGonagall began talking about turning hedgehogs into pincushions, and handed out a hedgehog to each student. When she got to the table where the four Slytherin boys were sitting, she looked at Blaise, "Come see me after class." She said, a hint of sympathy in her voice.

"I told you." Blaise said to the other three as soon as she walked away, "I most definitely told you."

Draco smirked, "Yeah, you were right Blaise." He shook his head, "Think all the teachers will be like that?"

"Not Snape." Blaise replied, "Luckily."

"I'm going to laugh so hard if you are wrong about Snape." Draco told him, holding back a laugh.

"I won't laugh I'll be scared." Blaise exclaimed, shaking his head. "It would show that Snape has emotions." He added, successfully turning his hedgehog into a pincushion on his first attempt.

Draco glared at Blaise, "How are you so dang smart?" He asked.

Blaise shrugged. "I dunno. I guess… It's natural?"

Class ended, and Draco had successfully turned his hedgehog into a pincushion on his 9th attempt.

"I told you it takes time." Blaise said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "And now, I have to go see McGonagall… Ugh. This'll be great."

"We'll wait outside." Draco told his friend. And with that, him, Crabbe, and Goyle walked outside of the classroom, and waited.

Blaise walked up to Professor McGonagall, "You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes. Blaise. I did." She said, pushing her glasses up on her nose, "I was wondering how you were feeling about your father's murder."

Blaise said nothing. 'I knew it.' He thought to himself, he then spoke up. "I feel like crap, but I'm not gonna let it get in the way of my school work. It's what he would've wanted. Can I go now?"

"Yes Mister Zabini." Professor McGonagall said, "You are dismissed."

Blaise walked out the door, walking over to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, "Feelings. Why do people always want to talk about feelings?"

"Because they suppose that you are a depressed individual since your wonderful father died." Draco said, sarcastically.

"Shut up Malfoy."

Draco smirked, "We better get to Charms, don't wanna be late now."

"Oh, most definitely not. Another talk about my feelings, don't want to miss that."

"Poor Blaise. Being forced to talk to teachers now."

"Yes! I am. And I don't like it too much." Blaise exclaimed as he entered the Charms classroom, followed by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

The Slytherins shared their Charms class with the Gryffindors. A very unfortunate event, for Draco and Blaise had a way to detest every single Gryffindor in there.

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise sat down at a table in the back of the classroom, as usual, and awaited the beginning of the lesson.

This lesson began the same way; Flitwick explained the lesson and walked around, explaining it in more detail.

Once Professor Flitwick got to the back table he looked at Blaise, "See me after class." He squeaked, as he went back to the front of the room.

Blaise looked directly at Draco, "And we all know what he wants to talk about."

Draco smirked. "Man, I feel so bad for you."

"Gee, thanks." Blaise replied sarcastically, "Your feelings are greatly appreciated."

As the lesson ended the three Slytherins, minus Blaise, walked out of the class, waiting for Blaise outside the door.

"Blaise, are you feeling okay?" Professor Flitwick asked him.

"Yes. I feel fine. I know I should be all depressed and stuff because my dad died, but I'm not. Because my dad would want me to keep going with my schoolwork." Blaise said, sitting on a table in the front of the room.

"Yes, I believe Christopher would say something like that." Flitwick said, nodding his head, "You can be off now." He added.

Blaise took this as an escape hint and left the room, "One more lecture about my feelings and I am going to scream." He snapped, as soon as he exited the room.

"Don't worry Zabini. We have Potions next, Snape won't bug you about your 'feelings'." Draco said, sticking his tongue out at Blaise.

"Good!" Blaise exclaimed, normally he wouldn't have taken Draco's crap, but at the moment he'd rather just agree. "Because I'm sick of these teachers trying to make me act all sad." Blaise actually did feel upset. He just wasn't going to let it show, he felt it would be better that way.

The walk down to the dungeons for potions was silent. When they entered the instantly began working on the instructions on the board, they had been late. And apparently Snape hadn't noticed.

Blaise perfected his potion by the end of the class. And with a little help from Blaise, Draco had as well.

Crabbe and Goyle's were far from perfect. But Snape still accepted them, even though he hadn't accepted Harry's, and Harry's had been close to perfect.

As soon as they had cleaned up Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle bolted out of potions so fast, Snape had no chance to talk to Blaise, even if he had wanted to, which he didn't.

Lunch was the same as breakfast for them. Teachers, students, and anyone who had read the Prophet that morning were staring at them, but not all of them. Just Blaise, which Blaise decided he was going to have to get used to.

The four friends walked up to their next class, History of Magic. Argus Filch entered and looked at Professor Binns, "Binns, I have a request from the headmaster to take Mister Zabini up to his office."

All eyes were either looking at Filch, Binns, or Blaise. Professor Binns spoke, "Go ahead." He said, and then he continued his lecture on Giant Wars.

Blaise stood up, gathered his things and walked over to Filch. As soon as they were in the hall, Filch began talking to him, "You must've done something pretty bad to be dealt with by the Headmaster directly. Instead of being sent to your head of house."

Red sparks flew from the tip of Blaise's wand, "I didn't do anything."

"That's what they all say." Filch said as they arrived at Dumbledore's office. "Fizzing Whisbee." He said, the gargoyle sprung to the side and Blaise knocked.

Dumbledore's voice appeared, "Enter."

Blaise walked in, "You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes. I'd like to talk about your father."

Both Professor Snape and McGonagall were there. Blaise's eyes grew wide, "Um… He's dead.. He was a great guy… Um.. What else is there to say?"

"Plenty." Dumbledore said, "Take a seat." He waved his wand and a squishy chintz armchair appeared in between Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.

Blaise sat down and waited for the headmaster to continue.

Dumbledore spoke, "From what I see you have an idea of who killed your father. Would you like to tell us your suspicion?"

Blaise grew a shade lighter, being black though no one could really tell, "Suspicion?" He said, "What suspicion?"

"Mister Zabini. I am a fully qualified legilimens. I can easily tell that you aren't telling the truth." Dumbledore said, his tone staying the same. "Would you tell me if Professors McGonagall and Snape were gone?" He asked.

Blaise shrugged.

"Severus, Minerva, you two may leave. I'll call you back if needed." Dumbledore said. The two professors left. "Now. Blaise. What are your suspicions?"

"I think… I think it was my mom."

"Where would you get an idea like that?" Dumbledore asked.

"By the fact that they were on the verge of divorce, and she'd be left with nothing, including me, if the divorce went through…" Blaise said, staring at his feet.

"I see. Very interesting suspicion." Dumbledore replied, nodding his head. "You may return to class now."

'_That was all? Dumbledore just wanted to see if I was a crackpot? Well, isn't that just great…_' Blaise thought to himself as he exited the office. He checked the time, "History of Magic is over, I get to go to DADA now." He walked to the class where he was late. He sat down next to Draco.

"Well!"

"Just wanted to find out my suspicion…" Blaise whispered, "Basically, checking if I was a crackpot."

"Oh." Draco said, "Well this class is useless as usual."

"Surprise, surprise."

* * *

((A/N: Review pleases!)) 


	7. Torture, Letters, And More Torture

Disclaimer: NOTHING OWNS I! Err… I own nothing. Oh wait! Yes I do! I own the dead guy! 

A/N: Rated T: Just In Case

* * *

Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle vacated the Defense Against the Dark Arts quickly. "Hey Scarface!" Draco shouted to Harry, and did an imitation of Harry in DADA, almost falling forward. 

Blaise snickered, "No it'd be more like this." He put his hand on his forehead and went up to a high-pitched voice, "Mom! Dad! He's going to kill me! Help me!" All four of the Slytherins started to laugh.

Harry glared at Blaise, he then looked to Ron and Hermione "Don't you think he'd be a little more sympathetic since he has a dead parent now too?" He asked them, but he had lowered his voice so that only they could here him.

"Slytherins never change their spots." Hermione said, glaring over at them.

Draco looked at Hermione, "Well Mudblood, I would use this opportunity to hex you, but since there are plenty of professors in the area, I'll wait." He walked by, followed by Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. As soon as Blaise walked by Harry he acted like he was fainting, and the Slytherins began to laugh.

Blaise soon fell into step with Draco, and Draco smirked at him, "That was great." He said, snickering. "Best Potter impersonator of the year is… Blaise Zabini." He laughed some more.

"Shut up Malfoy." Blaise said to Draco, laughing nonetheless.

They returned to the Common Room, sitting on the couch, staring into the fire. Dinner would be in an hour, and they should be using this time to do homework, but they didn't feel like it. Yet.

Pansy stormed over to Blaise as she reentered the common room, "Blaise Zabini! You should not put wands to people's throats. It's very mean!"

"Do I care?" Blaise asked her, staring into the fire.

Pansy simply glared at him, "You should! If you slipped and had said a hex, curse, jinx, or anything I could've died!"

"First off, that would depend on the curse, hex, or jinx, second of all, darn. I should've said something."

Pansy looked appalled as she stormed off to the girls' dormitory.

Draco smirked at Blaise, "Nice one Zabini."

Blaise nodded, "Yeah, I'd agree."

Suddenly, a big black raven flew in through the common room window. It flew to Blaise and sat on his shoulder. "Oh gosh…" Blaise muttered as he took the letter off the bird's leg. He knew whom it was from, and he really didn't want to read it. But he did.

_Blaise,_

_I'd really like it if you came home for Christmas holidays. Seeing as I know how hard this is on you, and I have someone I'd like you to meet. Please respond using Marcella._

_-Your Mother_

"She wants me to go home for the holidays…" Blaise said to Draco.

"You can't leave me here with the gorillas." Draco replied, "I do not want to be here by myself."

"I'll say you're going with me." Blaise said, shrugging.

"Alright. Let me write a letter to my dad then."

Both boys began to write.

Blaise's letter said this:

_Mother,_

_I'll come home for Christmas. Although I surely do not want to. But only on one condition. Draco Malfoy gets to come home with me. And as for someone I want to meet, what you got a new boyfriend already? Go figure…_

_See You At Christmas  
__-Blaise C. Zabini-_

Draco's letter was more like this:

_Father,_

_I'm going to the Zabinis home for the Christmas holidays. If it is alright with you. I've grown really close to Blaise and his mom wants him home. You understand am I right? If a friend's relative dies he needs support. You would've done the same thing for Blaise's father, wouldn't you?_

_-Draco L. Malfoy-_

Blaise attached Draco's letter to the raven's leg, "This one goes to the Malfoy Mansion." He said, and attached his own letter to the other leg, "And this one goes to Mom." He set the raven on the perch and it flew away. Blaise walked back over to the couch, "We'll get an answer eventually." He said, leaning back on the couch.

Draco smirked, "Hope Dad's alright with it."

"He will be. I mean it is his best friend's son." Blaise said, shrugging.

"True…" Draco responded, nodding his head. "Very true."

The students began filing out for dinner. Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle followed. When they arrived at the Great Hall they sat in their usual spot. And for the first time at a meal, Blaise ignored the sympathetic stares.

The four simply ate, and talked about stuff. One time during the meal Harry walked by, and Blaise pretended to faint again. Something that never got old for any of the four Slytherins.

Harry glared at him and turned around, saying, "Yeah, you're real mature."

Blaise stood up and glared at Harry, "At least I didn't pass out in the middle of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry took out his wand pointing it at Blaise, ready to do something.

Professor Snape came over and glared at Harry, "Potter 10 points from Gryffindor."

Blaise smirked and sat down.

Harry's mouth hung open, "But I didn't do anything!"

"You threatened another student."

"But… He…" Harry simply walked back to the Gryffindor table.

Blaise looked at Draco, smirking.

"Nice one." Draco said, holding back a snicker.

"He gets mad easily, you gotta take advantage of it."

"That you do."

"The good thing about all the professors staring at me, someone can start crap with me and they'll instantly get in trouble. Especially from Snape."

"Yeah. That's a good thing."

Blaise and Draco finished eating and they went back to the Common Room, wanting to get some of their homework done. They sat on the couch, working on their transfiguration essay.

"Would you call this day wasted?" Draco asked Blaise.

"With all the torture we caused Potter and Pansy?" Blaise replied, "I'd say, definitely not."

They went through working on their homework, after finishing, they went up to the dorms.

* * *

((A/N: Next Chapter is going to be at Christmas break. Just a little note to readers. And… REVIEW!)) 

I Love All My Reviewers:  
Thanks everyone for reviewing this story.


	8. The Rotten Christmas

Disclaimer: I own the dead guy. 

A/N: Rated T. And… fast forwarding to Christmas.

* * *

Blaise and Draco were sitting in the Zabini Living Room, waiting for Andrea Zabini and her new boyfriend, Darryl Worthington. Blaise looked at Draco, "Thanks for coming." He said, "I don't know if I could handle it, I'd probably… like… kill the guy." 

"Yeah, you would."

All of a sudden there were 2 very loud cracks and Andrea Zabini appeared, as did a very tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. The room filled with the aroma of fire whiskey. The man was Darryl Worthington, was the new boyfriend of Andrea.

Darryl looked at Blaise and a small smile appeared on his face, "You must be Blaise." He said. "I'm Darryl Worthington. You can call me Darryl. But once Easter Holidays roll around you can call me-" Andrea put her hand over Darryl's mouth.

"He doesn't know yet."

"You should tell him Andrea."

"I will… Just, not yet."

"Tell me what!" Blaise said, "You don't have to speak of me in the 3rd person, I'm right here."

Draco looked at the two Zabinis and the Worthington he was confused. But Blaise was confused as well.

Andrea looked at Blaise, "Well… Blaise, honey… Darryl and I are getting married over the Easter Holidays."

Blaise had nothing to say, he stormed up to his room, closely followed by Draco. "That little slut." He said, he slammed himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Draco sat on his camp bed; "I can't believe she did that to you."

"He's rich."

"How can you tell?"

"She's gonna marry him for his money. So she can do the same thing to her that she did to my dad."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Oh gosh, now the entire living room is going to smell like fire whiskey."

A house-elf walked into Blaise's room, "Mister Blaise, Mistress would like to see you." The house-elf turned it's glance to Draco, "Alone."

"You can just tell her that I'm not leaving this room. So if she desperately needs to talk to me, she can come up here on her own. And speak to both me and Draco."

The house-elf bowed and scurried back downstairs.

Draco looked over at Blaise, "Wonder what she has to say."

"She'll just tell me that I was 'unreasonable', and I should 'go back downstairs and apologize'. All that little kid crap." Blaise said, staring at the ceiling.

Andrea walked into Blaise's room, "Blaise. I know this is hard for you to deal with but I love Darryl."

Blaise sat up and leaned against the wall, "You love his money. Don't think I don't know that you killed Dad."

Andrea looked directly at her son, "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because he you two were about to be divorced, and you wanted money, you wanted this house, and you wanted me." Blaise said, biting his tongue after saying all this.

"I see you've been listening in where you aren't supposed to again."

"No, I was up here all summer, not my fault your shouting match was loud enough it traveled up to the 3rd floor of the house."

"Blaise Christopher Zabini. You are going to go downstairs now and apologize to Darryl. If he is going to be your stepfather-"

"HE IS NOT GOING TO BE MY STEPFATHER! HE'S GOING TO BE THE RANDOM GUY THAT LIVES HERE!" Blaise screamed, his temper slowly rising.

Draco turned paler than normal, "Whoa…" He whispered.

Andrea didn't raise her tone; the anger was visible in her eyes.

"So Mom. What you gonna wait a year this time? The week after? Aw heck, why not do it while I'm here, save yourself a lot of time, and you can blame it on me." Blaise said, breathing heavily.

Andrea played innocent, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It just HAPPENS that they describe your spare wand in the prophet article about Dad's death. You didn't let anyone else know about that spare wand did you?" Blaise asked her, still angry. "I'll answer for you. No. You didn't. And why didn't you? Because you were waiting to kill my father until I was at Hogwarts, and you'd use the spare wand so that no one blamed you." He took a deep breath, "Yeah. I'm smarter than I look." He said.

Draco had heard that theory so many times he could've practically recited it himself.

Andrea looked at her son, "It just happens that when I went to my sister's, I left my spare wand here and-"

"Oh give it a rest already!" Blaise exclaimed, "You know that I know and you don't have to hide it anymore!"

The only reason Andrea wasn't admitting it was because she would lose everything, and she'd be put in Azkaban. "Go to bed boys." She turned around and shut Blaise's door.

"Draco." Blaise said.

"What's up?"

"If I ever go psycho like that again, please smack me."

"Will do. 'Night Blaise."

"Night Draco."

* * *

((A/N: Hehe, I like the psycho Blaise! But review please!))

((A/N: This chapter is pretty short, but I got my point across... So yeah.))


	9. Back To School

Disclaimer: I own the dead guy. And Worthington. And… nothing else. 

A/N: Back to Hogwarts… Dun Dun Dun!

* * *

The holidays had ended and Blaise was sitting upstairs in the Slytherin Boys' Dormitory. He had the curtains surrounding his bed closed and was writing.

Today's the day I figure out my new home. I can't live with her anymore.

'Yeah, chances of me getting a new home are slim to none…' He thought to himself, he heard footsteps, and wondered who it was.

"Blaise?" It was Pansy.

'When will she ever learn?' Blaise thought to himself, not saying a single thing. He kept himself silent, so that she wouldn't think he was there. He then heard another step of footsteps.

A cold drawl joined Pansy's annoying voice, "He's obviously not up here, why don't you go look somewhere else?" It was Draco.

"But… I need to talk to him."

"Go look elsewhere." As soon as Pansy had gone down the stairs Draco whipped open the curtains surrounding Blaise's bed.

"I could've been naked."

"And my hopes were shattered." Draco said, sarcastically.

"Shut up Malfoy." Blaise said.

"So when are you gonna deal with her?"

"When I have to."

Draco shook his head and sat down on his own bed. "You're such a loser."

"Thanks." Blaise said.

"Wasn't meant as a compliment."

Blaise shrugged, "Oh well." He then looked at Draco, "I thought she liked you!"

"So did I." Draco said, smirking, "But I guess she likes you now."

"Yee hah." Blaise said sarcastically. "Aren't I lucky?"

Pansy's voice came up the stairs, "Blaise is that you?"

Blaise quickly shut the curtains around his bed.

Draco simply laughed at his friend's stupidity.

"Draco, where's Blaise?"

Draco shrugged, "Great Hall, Quidditch Pitch, killed by the squid?"

Pansy gasped, "How could you say such a thing? He's your best friend! How can you say he was killed?"

Draco shrugged again, "I wouldn't want him dead. It was just a suggestion of where he was, because then you would go look for him there and you would get killed by the squid."

Blaise bit his lip, holding back a laugh.

Pansy looked at Draco, "I thought you liked me!" She said.

A look of disgust appeared on Draco's face. "You must have me confused with Nott."

"Theodore likes me?" Pansy asked, a look of hope appearing on her face, the look of hope disappeared, "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Because I don't lie."

"Oh! Okay!" Pansy walked downstairs.

As soon as she was gone, Blaise opened the curtains and exploded with laughter.

Draco smirked.

"Man, I wish she followed your idea Draco. Then we wouldn't have her bugging us about feelings."

"Exactly."

Blaise shrugged, "There's always next time."

"Yeah. We can always hope."

"But we wouldn't want to make poor Teddy upset."

Both boys cracked up laughing.

Nott came up the stairs, "Malfoy! Zabini! Why is Parkinson following me around like a giddy school girl?"

Draco shrugged, "She's gotten over us and moved on to the next best looking guy in our year." He said, as Blaise held back a laugh.

Theodore looked at Blaise, "Oh, I heard your mom is engaged again, it was in the prophet."

"Shut up Nott." Blaise said, all previous signs of happiness left his face.

Nott smiled, "Oh, I seem to have touched a nerve."

Blaise stood up with his wand out, "Don't insult my family." He growled, "I may hate her, but you have no right saying anything about her."

Draco stayed on his bed, watching Blaise's anger grow.

Nott looked at Blaise, "And if I do?"

"You will wish you hadn't."

"What're you going to do about it?"

"I'll do things you only dream of knowing."

"Like…"

"Trust me, you'll know." Blaise said, his wand still out. 'I hate my mom… Why am I getting this defensive?'

Draco looked at the two of them, then he stood up, "Nott, you have no reason to go mess with Blaise's mom. See, at least his mom isn't in Azkaban."

"How do you know about that?" Theodore exclaimed, staring at Draco.

Draco smirked, "Connections. Malfoys do have connections."

Pansy came up the stairs, instead of running to Blaise she ran to Nott and put her arms around him, "Oh Teddy! I thought you had left me."

Draco walked towards the exit, "Come on Blaise, we should let the lovers have their alone time."

Blaise smirked, put his wand in his pocket and walked down the stairs, following Draco.

* * *

((A/N: Draco is NOT gay. This fan fiction is NOT slash. So, please don't flame. But do review.))

((And I'm not exactly sure what year Theodore Nott is in. So I assumed he was with Draco and Blaise... But yeah.))


	10. Nott and Potter vs Zabini

Disclaimer: I own the dead guy. And Worthington. And… nothing else.

* * *

Blaise and Draco were sitting in the Common Room. They were talking about the Easter Holidays. 

"I do not want to go home for Easter…" Blaise said, sinking down into the armchair he was sitting in.

Draco shrugged, "I'm staying, and you should. What's she going to do? Come get you?"

"Yes."

"Man, I'd tell her to back off."

"I should… That guy is gonna try and act all fatherly with me and I'm gonna go psycho again."

Draco looked at Blaise he was about to speak when Theodore Nott stopped him.

"Ahem!" Nott began, "I have an announcement!" He smirked as he looked at Blaise. "Everyone knows Andrea Zabini, Blaise's mum. Am I right? Well, I thought that we should all take this time to congratulate Blaise on his new father."

Blaise couldn't control his anger. "Nott, I am going to kill you."

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle didn't even jump up to stop Blaise.

Blaise went to charge at Nott with his wand out, but was stopped by a second year.

Nott smirked, "I don't hear you people congratulating."

Draco took out his wand and pointed it at Nott, 'Levicorpus' He thought to himself, and Nott was instantly hanging upside down in the air.

Snape must have heard the noise because in the next minute he was in the common room. He looked over where the second year was keeping Blaise away from Nott. "Vaisey, let go of Zabini." He said.

Vaisey listened immediately and let go of Blaise, and Blaise was still fuming. '_As soon as Snape is gone. As /soon/ as he is gone._'

Snape then looked up and saw Nott hanging in the air, he put up his wand and slowly brought Nott down. "Nott, next time you want to hang on the ceiling, don't." He said, then looked around to see if anything else seemed to be going wrong. And he left.

Blaise glared at Nott, then he took out his wand.

Draco walked over to Blaise, "He's not worth it." He whispered, "Let him go to his lover girl."

"Awww, look everyone, the lover boys are plotting."

"Shut the hell up." It actually wasn't Blaise or Draco. It was Crabbe. "Nott, I could pummel you to the ground in a second. Why don't you do us all a favor and go satisfy Parkinson?"

Draco looked shocked, as did Blaise. Nott looked as if he had been slapped in the face, "Well Crabbe. I see you aren't as dumb as you look." He said, trying to come out on top.

Blaise had so many things he wanted to say, and so many spells he wanted to cast. But he simply stormed out of the Common Room, keeping his temper. '_See Dad? I'm not scum._'

Draco on the other hand, was hexing Nott non-stop.

Blaise saw something that instantly changed his mood, Harry Potter, '_Excellent_.' He thought to himself. "Hey Scarface!"

"Oh great, let's see what you can handle without Draco and the gorillas?"

"Plenty more than you ever could."

"At least my mom's not a slut."

"At least my mom's not dead."

"Shut up Zabini."

"Oh but why? I'm only just beginning."

"So, why was Snape down here?"

"None of your business Pothead."

"Oh, that's a new one."

"And a good one." Blaise said, pretending to faint. "That stunt in DADA before Christmas made everyone think you were stoned, so you know, it's only fair that we appeal to everyone with the variation."

"Ha, ha. You are so funny."

Blaise smirked, "Yeah, of course I am. But you don't have to tell me."

"Your mom's a murderer!"

"Tell me something I don't know." Blaise said, walking past Harry. 'How does he know… I thought only Draco knew…'

"Invisibility cloaks, something huh?"

Blaise turned around and glared at Harry, "You shouldn't be hanging around where you're not wanted. Which would mean you should go and die. Because no one wants you here except for Mudbloods and blood traitors."

"Never call Hermione a Mudblood or Ron a blood traitor again."

"I'll call anyone anything I feel."

"So if you can that means I can call you the kid everyone feels sorry for." Harry began, "Not even his own house can speak to him truthfully."

"My house is full of scum. Most of the people are idiotic losers. They belong in Gryffindor."

"What, does your house also have a giant poster that says 'All Hail You-Know-Who'?"

"Shut up Potter." Blaise said, with a Draco-worthy sneer.

"Oh, I seem to have hit a nerve."

"Why do people always think they've hit a nerve?" Blaise exclaimed, "You can't 'hit a nerve' because nerves are inside of you, you can't hit someone's insides!"

Harry looked at Blaise, "It's an expression you dolt."

"I still have the right to be annoyed by it."

"Why am I even wasting my time here?" Harry stated as he turned around and went back up to Gryffindor Tower.

Blaise reentered the Slytherin Common Room and sat on the couch.

* * *

((A/N: Review Please!)) 

**Reviewers:**  
Sod.off.bitch.you're.killing.me: _I don't like Pansy, so I made her a desperate person. And it amuses me._

((A/N: Just A Note: Next Chapter is the Wedding. So you're all ready.))


	11. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I own the dead guy and Worthington. I'll also own various wedding guests.

* * *

Darryl Worthington was sitting in the living room of the Zabini home, in a black suit. Ready for his marriage to his fiancée, Andrea. Next to him was his soon-to-be stepson Blaise. Blaise wore a black suit as well, and looked more miserable than he ever had in his 11 years of living. 

The living room of the Zabini house looked different than ever. There were about a hundred wooden-backed chairs, and at the end of the living room there was an altar. As people arrived, they were all excited. Except for Blaise.

Two of Blaise's cousins were standing by him; their names were David and Trevor.

David spoke first, "Blaise, you should be happy! Your mom is getting married to a rich guy meaning you're gonna be spoiled."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Big flipping deal."

Trevor looked at David, and then David spoke again, "Why don't you just go back to Hogwarts?" Both his cousins went to Beauxbatons.

"Because I can't."

"Sure you can, just walk out and go."

"And prepare myself for the worst summer of my life?"

"Um…" David thought, and then spoke up again, "Or you can stay here and act happy when really you are mad."

"I'll do that. Minus the acting."

"Wait… So you're happy about the marriage?"

"No David. I can't act happy. I'm gonna stay pissed off."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

A short, bald man stood at the altar in the living room, "Ahem! If everyone could find a seat…"

Everyone rushed to find a seat. Darryl brought Blaise up front; he was one of the people who got to stand up front with the groom.

Most of the people at the altar were happy and excited for both Darryl and Andrea. But not Blaise. The misery on his face showed how he was truly feeling.

Then if officially began, Andrea walked up to the front of the room, and the short, bald guy began to talk. He said a bunch of stuff, which Blaise didn't really recognize. Until the last line, "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Blaise walked off, going up to his room where he saw his cousin and his girlfriend (his cousin's girlfriend) making out on his bed, "Out." He said, holding the door open for them. Once they left Blaise slammed the door shut and sat on his bed. 'It's…. official.' He thought to himself. 'Wait a minute..' He walked out of his room and walked down to his father's study, which would be turned into Darryl's study within the week. Blaise walked over to a bookshelf that had a sign that said "Zabini Records". Blaise grabbed one of the books that read "The Manor" and flipped though it. He must've found what he was looking for, because a huge grin appeared on his face.

Darryl came up the stairs, poking his head in every room. "Blaise?"

Blaise stayed silent, putting the book away and walking out of the study, and into his own room. Right in front of Darryl, he was waiting for things to quiet down a little before he made his announcement.

When he reentered his room he saw a black raven with a letter on it's ankle, "It better be from Draco."

Blaise opened the letter and read it,

'Blaise,

How's it going? The wedding as doomful as we thought it would be? Well, things at Hogwarts are pretty horrid. Nott keeps bugging me about your mom. And before you kill me and say I was 'playing along with it' I'll have you know that I hexed him in certain areas that are going to make him back off for quite some time. But that's another story all it's own. And did you have a conversation with Scarface that I wasn't there for? Just wondering because he's been acting different, like when I call him Scarface he's like, 'Oh that's original. At least other people try something new.' And well… that's a whole different story. I better stop writing this now, for Easter Homework needs to get done.

Your Friend,  
Draco'

Blaise smirked as he left the letter on his bed. As soon as he heard Darryl walk back downstairs, he followed. He stood at the end of the hallway and cleared his throat, "I have an announcement to make."

Everyone looked over at Blaise.

* * *

((A/N: What is Blaise's announcement? Read Chapter 12 to find out)  
((A/N: Yeah, this chapter is short… But that's alright.)) 

Reviewers:  
Sod.off.bitch.you're.killing.me.: And yes! Crabbe said something:-P. And no, I don't think they've really said anything in the books.


	12. Blaising Insanity

Disclaimer: I own the dead guy and Darryl Worthington. And Blaise's cousins.

* * *

Once Blaise had everyone's attention he began to speak, "You can all leave now." He stated, "I want you all off my property. Mom, that means you too." 

Andrea looked as if she had been smacked in the face, "Your father left me this house."

"Dad's book about the Manor says otherwise."

"What are you talking about? I threw out all those books."

"No you didn't." Blaise said, "Page 16 of The Manor reads: 'The Zabini Manor and all it's house-elves, contents, and anything else go to the oldest Zabini resident.'"

"And that would be me!" Andrea hissed at her son.

"Not anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"You aren't Andrea Zabini anymore. I'm the only Zabini left. So this house, and everything in it, is mine."

"Go to your room."

Blaise turned around to go up, "I will. My room at Hogwarts. I want all of you gone by summer." He then stormed up to his room, grabbed all his stuff and his wand and stormed out the front door, holding his wand up with his right hand.

All of a sudden, a triple-decker purple bus pulled up. And stopped right at Blaise's feet. The conductor spoke, "'Ello, Welcome to the Knight Bus, I'm Stan Shunpike. Where's you off to?"

Blaise looked a little surprised, "Uh… Hogwarts."

"You heard the boy Ern! We're off to Hogwarts!" Stan said as Blaise stumbled to sit in a chair.

Within minutes Blaise was back at Hogwarts and he simply entered the castle, not even bothering to make his appearance known. He went down to the dungeons and reentered the Common Room.

Draco was sitting on the couch, writing a letter.

"Malfoy!" Blaise hissed.

Draco sat up straight and looked around, having heard his name.

"Malfoy!" Blaise hissed again, louder this time.

Draco turned to the source of his name, "Blaise! You're back!"

"After almost murdering someone, yeah. I'm back."

"Nice."

"Yeah. Turns out Mom didn't throw out everything. And I'm legal owner of the property, although she'll take it up with the Ministry. And blah, blah, blah. End of story: I'm not gonna own it anymore." Blaise said, lugging his stuff upstairs where he saw Nott and Pansy making out on Nott's bed, "Okay." Blaise set his stuff down and bolted back downstairs, "That. Is. The. Grossest. Thing. Ever." Blaise stated, as he gagged.

Draco looked at Blaise, "Yeah. Why do you think I'm down here?"

"Good point."

The common room was practically dead, except for a few third years playing chess at one of the tables, and various fifth and seventh years studying. "Where is everyone?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Either home for the holidays, out at the Quidditch Pitch, or roaming the halls tormenting people."

"Crabbe and Goyle go home for Easter?"

"Yup. I've been stuck here with Nott and Parkinson. Was tempted to walk out and go to your house. But I stayed here."

"Good thing, or you would've seen me and my mom get into another major argument."

"And that's something new because…."

"It's not. It just gets annoying after a while."

"So, your house still reek of fire whiskey?"

"Lord yes. I swear that guy is an alcoholic!"

"Ha ha." Draco laughed, "That's real nice of you, come on Blaise you have to give the guy a chance." He said, quoting Blaise's mom.

"I had to stand next to him at the wedding, and oh my lord!" Blaise said, laughing still.

In the middle of the two boys' laughing fit, Nott and Pansy walked down the stairs, "Oh look, he's back." Nott said, smirking as he saw Blaise, "What your mom kick you out for disgracing her name?"

Blaise turned towards Nott and pointed his wand at him, "No. She didn't. I left on my own."

"Oh, you speak with your wand now?"

Red sparks flew from Blaise's wand, "And I heard about Draco's hexes. You wouldn't want me to bring back those memories would you?"

Nott bolted out of the Common Room, followed by Pansy.

All the other students in the common room clapped for Blaise. One seventh year in particular looked at Blaise and smiled, "Thanks Kid. He's been annoying the crap out of us all week!"

"Err…" Blaise sat back down and worked on his potions essay. Draco was snickering.

"Nice one Zabini."

"Thanks."

* * *

((A/N: Yus. I love it.))


	13. Annoyance

Disclaimer: I own the dead guy, Worthington, and Blaise's cousins. 

A/N: Err… This chapter is going to suck. Because all it's doing is connecting the Easter holidays with the summer holidays.

* * *

Blaise and Draco were sitting in the Common Room, making an attempt at doing their homework. Blaise, as usual, was being more successful than Draco, but that was because Draco was a bit out of it. 

After the situation with Nott at the end of holidays, random students had been going up to Blaise and asked him if he could get someone off their case. All Blaise would say was, "I'm just a first year!"

Classes resumed after Easter holidays, per usual, and Blaise was getting angrier than ever. Almost anyone who he knew and had something against him was messing with his mom. And no matter how much he hated her he couldn't let someone insult her, especially right in front of his face.

But the two people he reserved his most dreaded torment for were Harry Potter and Theodore Nott.

One day after a Gryffindor/Slytherin Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Harry decided to insult Blaise's mum. To see how long it would take to get under Blaise's skin. Blaise wasn't going to let this blood traitor mess with him, he pointed his wand to Harry, and waved it, causing great streams of blood to come out of his nose, and then Harry fell backwards, petrified in the middle of the hall.

Draco smirked as the Slytherins walked back to the common room. "Think they'll find out it was you?"

"Yup."

"Don't you care?"

"Nope."

"Even if you get expelled?"

"I won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Snape."

"Point?"

"He'll defend me."

"Yeah, hopefully."

"Not hopefully, definitely."

"Okay. If you say so."

"Hey Zabini!" It was Nott.

Blaise ignored Nott and kept working on his Charms essay.

"Zabini. Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you."

"Go rant to someone who cares Nott. Someone like Parkinson."

"We broke up."

"What you weren't satisfying her enough?" It was Draco this time.

"Shut up Malfoy, this is between me and Blaise."

"Sorry Nott. I don't swing that way." Blaise stated, going back to work on his essay.

"Neither do I!"

"You made it seem like you did."

"Well I don't. Might I add that I'm the only one out of the three of us that has ever had a girlfriend?"

"I'd actually call that a boyfriend. Parkinson doesn't exactly qualify as a chick." Draco popped back into the conversation.

Nott pointed his wand at Draco, "Shut. Up. Malfoy."

Blaise glared at Nott, "Put your wand down." He spat, "Remember what happened before Easter holidays?"

The memories flew through Nott's tiny brain. Him hanging upside down, being tormented by Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, and Blaise. "Alright." He hissed as he stuffed his wand into his pocket.

"Now. Sit."

"I'm not a dog."

"If you want to talk to me you have to sit down."

"Who said I wanted to talk to you?"

A look of confusion mixed with disgust appeared on Blaise's face, "You did…"

"Oh yeah…"

"So… What do you want?"

"I was wondering how soon is it going to be before this guy dies off like your dad did?" Nott said, laughing.

Blaise bit as lip, not wanting to get pissed off and explode, but it didn't work, "Shut up! It's not my fault my mom is a-" He cut himself off, "It's not my fault my dad's dead!" He said, stopping himself from saying the truthful theory.

Nott's ears perked up, "Your mom is a what."

"Slut."

"You calling me a slut?"

"No. My mom is a slut." Blaise replied, covering his tracks.

"Yeah, that's what you want me to think."

"It's the truth."

"Yeah right."

"How would you know?"

"I have my… uh… sources."

"Whatever Nott."

* * *

((Hehe, Nott is trying to get Blaise to "admit his thoughts" but that is NOT gonna happen. smirks)) 


	14. The Ministry

Disclaimer: I own the dead guy, Worthington, and Blaise's cousins. 

A/N: Blaise's summer… How's it going to go? Read to find out!

* * *

Blaise was sitting in his room, while his mother and Darryl Worthington were down in the living room, laughing and smiling.

Blaise's hopes were lifted when a dark raven flew in his bedroom window. "Finally!" He exclaimed, taking the letter off the raven's leg and reading it.

_Hey Blaise,_

_How's your summer so far? Well… Besides wanting to kill the alcoholic. Can you believe that next year we can be on the Quidditch team? I cannot wait! I'm going to be the best seeker that Slytherin has ever seen. Any murders yet? Because you never know when she'll strike next! I should probably get to sending this now. Seeing as my dad wants me downstairs… I don't know what I did… But yeah._

_-Draco_

Blaise smirked as he read the letter. He wrote his reply.

_Draco,_

_This summer has SUCKED! Like you don't even know. First off, Darryl is trying to be all… fatherly. And it's gross. Second of all, it's just that he's here! And he's so… UGH! Know what I mean? But, I don't think I'm going to be on the Quidditch team, you know, I make a better spectator. Just… it's who I am. And amazingly, she hasn't murdered him yet. She'll wait until I go back to school. I thought for sure she'd do it while I was home from school. So that she could blame me. But you never know with her. Hope you aren't in too much trouble with your dad…_

_-Blaise_

He then tied the letter to the raven's leg and set her on the windowsill. "Go to Draco." He said, and the raven flew away.

"BLAISE!" It was his mother.

Blaise debated on going downstairs. He slowly made his way downstairs, "Can I help you?" He asked, leaning on the railing of the staircase.

"I'm going out. Your stepfather will be in charge while I'm gone."

"You have no power over what goes on at the Zabini Manor. Seeing as I am the official owner."

"Oh yeah. About that, we're going to speak to the Minister of Magic. And see who the legal owner of the property is. So why don't you come with me."

"Why don't I what?"

"Come with me to the Ministry. To figure out who owns the manor."

"And if I say no?"

"You're going Blaise. Whether you like it or not."

Blaise cringed, and refused to move. At least until his mother dug her nails into his wrist and dragged him out the door. "So, basically what you're saying is that you are going to find a way to get your way?"

"Yes."

"Figures…" Blaise's birthday was slowly approaching. And he was planning his escape. He would be 12. He didn't want to be with his mother for his 12th birthday.

They arrived at the Ministry and stepped into the elevator. The elevator spoke to them, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

Andrea spoke to the voice, "Andrea Zabini-Worthington. Here to speak to the Minister of Magic with my son Blaise Zabini over a property dispute."

Two badges appeared in the elevator. One read "Andrea Zabini-Worthington- Property Dispute." The other read "Blaise Zabini- Property Dispute."

"Thank you. Visitors, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

Blaise and his mother attached the badges to their clothes. And the elevator spoke again, "You are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

Blaise and his mother did everything the elevator said. They then went to Cornelius Fudge's office. Fudge seemed overly excited to see Andrea. "Andrea! How have you been?" He brought her to a chair and helped her sit down.

Blaise stayed in the doorway, he did not want to be there but he was. And he had 'nail scars' on his arm to prove that he was dragged there.

Fudge then sat down and looked at the two of them, "So, I hear you have an issue with your property?"

Andrea nodded.

"Well. The land obviously belongs to you Andrea. Seeing as Blaise is underage."

Andrea tried not to smirk.

"But. As soon as Blaise becomes 17, the land will rightly belong to him. For that is what it says in Christopher's will."

Blaise didn't even bother holding back his smirk, "5 years and 11 days…" He whispered to himself.

"What is that Blaise?"

"Counting down until she's out of my life." Blaise said, staring directly at the Minister of Magic.

"Oh. I see. Well, you two are free to go now."

"Thank you Sir." Andrea said, smiling. She walked out into the hallway, dragging Blaise along behind her, "You ungrateful little brat, you still have 5 long years ahead of you."

Blaise said nothing. As soon as they got home he went straight up to his room, where he had another letter.

_Blaise,_

_Sorry about that thing you have to live with. And it's alright that you don't want to be on the team. Not everyone is a Quidditch fan. Well, of course she likes all the attention she gets when she has no clue who did it. She can be all 'I don't' know… He was friends with everyone…' Blah blah blah. It's like… give me a rest! Hey, I never asked, how'd the property thing go? And I'm not in trouble with my Dad. He just needed to talk about some stuff… I dunno. I didn't understand a word of it._

_-Draco_

Blaise wrote a reply instantly.

_Draco,_

_The thing is not your fault. But friends? With everyone? This dude is hated. At least by a lot of people. And we all know why _**my**_ mother married him. He's rich. Just like my Dad. But that's okay. And the property thing! Oh gosh. I'll show you the scars. That sounds wrong. But she was going out to the ministry today. And she literally dragged me behind her. And the minister said that in 5 years and 11 days (my 17th birthday) I will be legal owner of the Zabini manor. And after the meeting with him she was all "you ungrateful little brat. These next 5 years are going to be hell." And she would _**not**_ shut up about it! But hey, think I can come over for my birthday? Anything would be better than here._

_-Blaise_

Blaise sent the raven back to Draco. He laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

((Review please!))


	15. Life At Draco's

**Disclaimer: I own the dead guy, Worthington, and Blaise's cousins.**

**A/N: Life At Draco's**

Blaise's 12th birthday had arrived. And Blaise was sitting with Draco in the Malfoy's guest bedroom.

"Didn't I say your dad would say yes?" Blaise asked, smiling.

"You did say that." Draco said, smirking. "Come on. Let's go see what Mom made the house-elves make for breakfast."

"Yeah, let's go."

The two boys walked downstairs and were standing in the Malfoy's dining room. "Mother? Father?" Draco asked.

Narcissa Malfoy walked into the room, "Draco… Dobby is gone."

"The little rat that does the cleaning?"

"Yes. That one."

"Wonder where he went…"

"I don't know."

"Well… Is breakfast ready?"

Right at Draco's questions, four house-elves, each carrying a plate walked into the dining room, setting 1 plate at each end of the long table, and 2 in the middle. Draco and Blaise each sat at one of the middle ones. Lucius and Narcissa sat at the ends.

"Happy Birthday Blaise." Lucius said, waving his wand. A package of Honeydukes chocolates appeared at Blaise's place.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Blaise said, a bit confused. '_Maybe it's because he's my dad's best friend?_'

"Not a problem."

As the boys finished breakfast they went upstairs to the guest room where there was a pile of gifts. "Whoa…" Blaise said as he walked over to the bed. "Draco, wanna help me open them?"

Draco shrugged, "Sure why not?" He picked up one of the presents, "It's from Pansy." He opened it, "She got you… maybe you should look for yourself." He snickered.

Blaise took the thing and dropped it instantly, "What is that?"

Draco looked at it, "Looks like a photograph of her…" He said, as Pansy walked into the frame.

"HI BLAISE!" The photograph Pansy shrieked.

"We should send it to Nott…" Draco said, looking at Blaise.

"We will." Blaise repackaged it and attached it to his owl's leg. "Send this to Theodore Nott." The owl flew away.

"That'll be an excellent reaction." Draco said, as he tossed Blaise the next present. "From me."

Blaise opened it. "Thanks!" Draco had given him a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, some chocolate frogs, and sugar quills. He had also given him green ink. "This rocks."

"Any time Blaise."

"Wow…" Blaise looked at the next package, "Even though I left she got me something…" It was from his mother.

"That's… awkward."

Blaise opened it, "Wow…" His mother had gotten him a broom. "And she called me a ungrateful brat…"

"Is that a…"

"Nimbus 2001..."

"Whoa."

"Yeah…" Blaise said, he handed it to Draco, "Want it? I'm not going to use it…"

"Are you serious?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I told you before. I'm not going to use it, I'm not joining the team."

Draco smiled, "Thanks Blaise."

The two boys opened the rest of the gifts. It was mostly candy. His aunt on his father's side had sent him a very long letter.

_Blaise,_

_If I found out who killed my brother, your father, I'm going to hex them so hard they won't be able to breathe. And then they'll die. Although just using Avada Kedavra would be easier… And is it true that Andrea got remarried already? That's a bit soon isn't it? She wasn't even a widow for a full year._

_She sent me a letter. Saying you had run away, and how she missed you and loved you. And how she hoped you were all right. I simply spit on the letter and threw it into my fire. If she truly cared about you she wouldn't have remarried so soon. I also hear that in a few years you'll be the new owner of my brother's manor. I still can't believe that she got ownership of it. She isn't even a Zabini! I hope this doesn't offend you, but I cannot stand your mother._

_And about your last letter. A background check on Mr. Darryl J. Worthington was done. And turns out, everyone in his family is rich. And alcoholism does run in the family. Good suspicion that you and your friend Draco had. Not very often that two 11 year olds. Sorry, two 12 year olds figure out that someone is an alcoholic before adults do._

_This letter has been pretty depressing so far. So let me bring up the spirits. Happy Birthday my dear nephew! I hope you are well, and I hope you enjoy the candy I'm sending with this. I also hope that old Bianca finds her way to you. Her tracking senses aren't too well anymore. Blaise, I love you. You are my favorite nephew, and I'm glad that you keep in touch, even if your mother doesn't want you to._

_Much Love,  
Aunt Melanie_

"We were right about Worthington." Blaise said as he finished reading the letter.

"We were?"

"Alcoholism runs in his family."

"Whoa…"

"Yeah…"

((Dun dun dun!))


	16. Year 2: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own the dead guy, Worthington, and Blaise's cousins. 

A/N: Fast forward… As always. To second year! BTW: This is NOT a slash fic. The very strong friendship between Blaise and Draco is not going to go any further. Sometimes their jokes may seem sexual. (Chapter 9) But they aren't.

Blaise and Draco were sitting at the Slytherin Table. "Another year…" Blaise muttered under his breath.

"We'll manage to survive." Draco replied almost instantly.

The sorting began and ended, and the food appeared in front of them.

"To all our new students, welcome. To all our former students, welcome back for another wonderful year. I'd like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. And Mr. Filch would like me to tell you all that Fanged Frisbees, Fizzing Whisbees, and about 447 other items are prohibited from being in the corridors. The full list is outside Mr. Filch's office." Dumbledore began, "And I'd like everyone to welcome the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lockhart."

"Whatever happened to Quirrell?" Draco whispered to Blaise.

"I don't know. People said something about him having the Dark Lord in the back of his head and he like… died?" Blaise answered, shrugging.

"Oh, well, no big deal then right?"

"No. Not at all."

Dumbledore finished the speech, "Now. You may all begin."

"Hey Zabini, when can we expect the death of your stepfather." It was none other than Theodore Nott.

"He's not my stepfather." Blaise hissed, "And the death will probably happen around the same time as my dad's."

Nott smirked, "I see that you're attitude hasn't changed towards anything."

"Oh go screw yourself."

Nott went back to eating, and Pansy was sitting across from Blaise, "Did you get my present?" She asked, referring to a horrible picture of her that she had given Blaise for his birthday, and he gave to Nott.

"Oh yes, it's at home, in my closet. Where I keep all my pictures." Blaise said, lying about the whole thing.

"Good. I knew you'd like it."

Blaise faked a smile and continued to eat his dinner. He looked at Draco who was holding back a laugh. "Shut it Malfoy." He told his best friend.

Draco stuffed a piece of chicken in his mouth. After he swallowed it he looked at Blaise, "I wonder when Quidditch Try-Outs are going to be."

Blaise shrugged, "I really don't care." He replied, putting some chicken in his mouth. "Why do you think I gave you my broom?"

"Good point… I still want to know when they are."

"We'll probably find out in the Common Room."

The four houses were dismissed to the dormitory. Draco and Blaise reached the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, "Dragon's blood." Draco said, allowing the portrait to fly open. The two boys walked in and saw Marcus Flint, "Try-outs for our new Seeker will be tomorrow night at 5 pm. Anyone who wants to be the Slytherin Seeker MUST be there."

"I told you we'd probably find out in the Common Room." Blaise said as they walked up to the boy's dormitory. Blaise grabbed a package of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans out of his trunk, "Want some Draco?"

"Yeah, toss me one." Draco said, lying down on his bed.

Blaise tossed him a green one, "It's either green apple or grass. I'm not too sure."

Draco popped it in his mouth, "It's…" He took a little while to take in the taste, "Grass…"

"Nasty?"

"What was your first clue?"

"The look of disgust on your face."

"That would be a pretty good clue wouldn't it?"

"Yes." Blaise said, eating a buttered popcorn bean. "Ah, buttery goodness." He replied, laughing at Draco's displeasure, of having to eat a grass flavored bean.

"Give me another."

Blaise tossed Draco a red bean, "Cinnamon or Cherry. Can't go wrong." He thought, "Unless it's blood."

Draco had almost put the bean in his mouth, "Blood?"

"Highly unlikely."

Draco ate the bean, "Cherry."

"Those are the best."

"Yup."

"Better than grass anyway."

"Shut up Zabini."

Both boys laughed as they ate some more of the beans. Blaise shoved the bag under his pillow as Nott came up.

"What are you two laughing about?"

"You're ugly face." Blaise said.

"Yes, and the fact that your family hasn't disowned you yet." Draco added, both boys laughed again.

"You'll pay for that comment Malfoy."

"Oh will I?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Well. I'd say that's a threat."

"I'd say you're right."

"Now that we're all on the same page about me being right, you can leave now." Draco replied, waving his hand as if dismissing Nott.

Nott left the dorm.

"Whoa… That kid is weird."

"Yup."

((Intro to Year 2. Hope you enjoy it! Wow… Chapter 16 and I'm JUST getting to the second year. This is going to be a long fic.))

((I won't update again until I get 5 reviews for this chapter!))


	17. Letters From Her and Other Evil Things

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the husbands of Blaise's mom.**

**Author's Note: I'M BAACK!**

**The Real Blaise Zabini**

Chapter 17

_Letters from Her_

"Come on Draco, let's go." Blaise's voice rang through the Slytherin corridor as Draco and himself ran towards the Great Hall for that morning's breakfast.

"What's the rush?" Draco asked, running to catch up with Blaise.

"Let's see… I'm starving. And… Well, actually, I'm just starving."

Draco shook his head as the boys entered the Great Hall. They sat down at the Slytherin table and a letter was dropped in front of the spot where Blaise had just sat down.

He quickly opened the letter and frowned in disgust at what was written.

_Blaise,_

_I was wrong this summer. And it depresses me that I didn't get to see you for your birthday. I didn't even get to see you off to the Hogwarts Express. Is this the way you really feel? I am your mother Blaise. I at least deserve a tiny bit of respect._

_Please write back, I really miss you._

_-Mum_

Blaise shoved the letter into his robe pocket. He'd write her back, but not with the answers she was expecting. After they finished eating their breakfast, they headed up to the Common Room.

"We have a half hour until Transfiguration…" Draco said falling back onto the couch as he, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle walked into the Common Room.

Blaise smirked and took out a piece of parchment.

Draco raised his eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"The thing I'm forced to live with until I'm 17 wrote me a letter." Blaise replied, "I'm writing her back…"

He was cut off by Draco, "You're what?"

"I'm writing her back. No one said it was going to be a pleasant reply." He said, and he began to write.

_Thing I Am Forced To Live With Until I Am 17,_

_Yes. You were wrong. I don't care if you were depressed. Good, the Malfoys were better at seeing Draco and I off. Duh it's the way I really feel. I hate your guts and wish you'd pull one of your little stunts on yourself and CROAK! I don't care if you're my mother. Because you sure as heck don't act like it, and you deserve no respect. Neither does that alcoholic husband of yours._

_-The Only Sane One Left_

Blaise handed both letters to Draco. As Draco read the first one he burst out laughing, "What a load of bull!" He exclaimed, flipping to the one Blaise had just written. "And this… It's so… True!"

"Duh."

Nott walked into the Common Room to see Draco and Blaise sitting next to each other laughing hysterically. He raised his eyebrow, "Couldn't you two fall out of love with each other over break?" He asked disgust filled his face.

Blaise stood up and glared at Nott, "We were never in love with each other, we're best friends laughing over a joke. Do you know what a best friend is?" He asked, getting ticked off, "It's someone who can stand to be in your presence. And enjoys your company."

Draco jumped up at this, "And it's something you'll never experience." He added, and then walked towards the portrait hole. Blaise followed him.

"He will always piss me off."

"He will always piss off anyone who is in his presence."

"Obviously."

As they walked into Professor McGonagall's classroom she walked over to the two. "Mister Zabini, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you."

Blaise looked at Draco, "Um… Okay?" He turned on his heel and went towards Dumbledore's office.

Oddly enough, Dumbledore was standing outside the door, "Come in Blaise."

"Okay…" He stepped into the office, followed by Dumbledore. He saw the worst thing that he could possibly see at 8 o' clock in the morning.

His mother, sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk in tears.

"What are you doing here?" Blaise spat. Every word that went past his lips was drenched in hatred.

"I need to talk to you…" She said, "He's…"

"Oh you killed another one?" Blaise asked, showing no emotion whatsoever.

Dumbledore looked shocked, and his mother said nothing, she simply cried.

Of course, he knew it was fake. No one else would think that. Blaise simply looked at Professor Dumbledore, "Can I go now?"

Andrea looked at Blaise, "Blaise… I can't…" She then turned to Dumbledore still 'crying', "Just let him go."

Blaise took these words in and left, going back to Professor McGonagall's classroom. He passed Harry on the way.

He kept walking and Harry looked at him, "What? Since you're not with Draco you aren't brave enough to try anything?"

Blaise turned around and glared at Harry, "You want me to try something?"

"You know what. I'd like to see you try." He retorted, "See what you can manage without Draco."

Blaise whipped out his wand and before Harry could respond with the same gesture, he was on the ground. Blaise had petrified him.

Before anyone could come and make sure the Golden Boy was alright, he bolted to class. Walking in and taking his seat in between Draco and Crabbe.

"What'd he want?" Draco whispered, trying to turn his mouse into a cup.

"The thing was there." Blaise muttered, turning his mouse into a cup and then back into a mouse.

Draco's eyes grew wide and Blaise continued, "She was in tears. She expected me to care and I was just like 'What, you killed another one?' and Dumbledore was shocked at my response, as was it."

Draco laughed, "Wow. What if she really did?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Blaise asked, casting the spell on Draco's mouse for him, and then again on his own. "Otherwise she wouldn't be here weeping for my sympathy."

"You're heartless." Draco said, shaking his head and laughing.

"So are you."

Professor McGonagall looked up, "Mister Malfoy, Mister Zabini, if I hear another word from either of you besides the spell you will both be losing 10 points from Slytherin."

* * *

Clementine Malfoy: I know I like... lost this fic. But here's an update. :D

That was fiction, this is real: Thank you for your detailed rate/review

Nikola: First I must say, your name is a lot like my friend's. And second, Nott is an asshat. He's a dork.

wannabeweasley: I'm not stopping. Don't worry.

sod.off.bitch.you're.killing.me: Yes. It would've counted if you did 4 anonymous reviews. But oh well. For I've updated.

((Reviews are highly appreciated!))


	18. Number Two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the husbands of Blaise's mom.**

**Author's Note: I'M BAACK!**

**The Real Blaise Zabini**

Chapter 18

_Number Two_

The next morning started as a typical day at Hogwarts. Blaise rolled out of bed and changed into his uniform and headed to the common room. Draco following a few minutes after, then the two boys went to the Great Hall, wanting to get their breakfast before they had to inhale it and bolt.

All around the two boys people were flipping through the prophet. Someone sitting near Blaise opened to the obituaries, "Can I see that?" Blaise asked, referring to the prophet.

The third year boy shrugged, "You can keep it. It's a load of bull anyway." He finished eating and walked away.

Blaise shook his head as he read through the obituaries. One thing in particular caught his eye.

_Worthington, Darryl J._

_Date Deceased: 27 October, 1992_

_Mr. Worthington, a highly respected man, was found collapsed on the floor of the Zabini Manor last night, where he lives with his spouse, Andrea Zabini-Worthington, and his stepson, Blaise Zabini-_

Blaise stopped reading aloud, and exclaimed, "I am not his stepson!"

Draco looked at him, "Shut up and continue."

Blaise kept reading.

_Most people who the news has reached suspect the same person who killed Christopher Zabini around this time last year. The wand is the same, only this time, Worthington was surrounded by 17 and a half bottles of firewhiskey._

Draco burst out laughing, "Instead of normal poisoning, it's alcohol poisoning!"

"That happens to those alcoholics you know." Blaise said, snickering as he continued.

_Ms. Zabini-Worthington had a few words to say about this event, "Whoever you are, out there to get my husbands, stop now. If it's me you want… Don't take it out on the ones I love. Come and get me yourself."_

_She was going to say more, but burst into tears and took Floo Powder to Hogwarts._

_We also were not able to contact his stepson to hear his opinions about the death of the closest thing to a father figure that he has had in the past year._

_The neighbors claim that a high pitched female voice screeched the spell, the green light went off, and the house went silent._

_No one knows who the murderer is. But if they are reading this article, they should know that life isn't going to go too well if they get caught._

"No one knows who the murderer is." Blaise repeated, "That's what they think."

"Why don't they put two and two together?" Draco asked, "High pitched female voice… Same wand… Same method, sort of…" He shook his head, "The clues are obvious! It's definitely your mum."

Blaise opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Nott, "Oh great, time to throw Blaise another pity party."

"Lives are great things Nott." Blaise said, anger imprinted into his eyes, "I think you should get one."

Nott smirked, "Don't take the anger of the murder out on me Blaise. It's not my fault that some crazed lunatic is out to get your family and has slaughtered every man in your family."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "You're a dick." He said, smiling. He walked out of the Great Hall, followed by Draco.

Draco was trying not to laugh. He shook his head, "Little does he know…"

"Little does anyone know." Blaise said, turning to Draco, "Me and you are the only ones who know that it's the thing that's doing this. Well… Crabbe and Goyle know too, but they don't talk."

Draco smirked, "Eventually they're going to find out."

"Doubt it." Blaise replied as he entered the common room. "I mean… If I did tell anyone, they'd probably consider me the world's biggest crackpot and ship me off to St. Mungos."

"Which is where people like Potter belong. Not you."

"Exactly." Blaise replied, walking towards the dormitory. "But eventually, word will get out and everyone will know the truth." He said, "And then I'll probably be one of the happiest frickin' people in the world."

"You'd own the manor."

"I already do, I'm just underage."

"Yeah… And the thing would be out of your life." Draco said, noting the high points of Blaise's life if Andrea were caught.

Blaise smirked, "Life would be a hell of a lot better…" He said, but then shrugged, "It's all a fantasy though…"

"Unless…" Draco began, but then shook his head, "Never mind."

Blaise turned around, "Unless what?"

Draco smirked, "I knew that would get your attention…" He said, "Unless, you find someone who'd believe you. No matter how crackpot-ish your idea was."

Blaise smirked, "Yeah, there's no one."

"What about your aunt?"

Blaise quickly turned around, "Huh?"

"The one who we went to about the check if Worthington was an alcoholic."

"Aunt Melanie…" Blaise muttered to himself.

"Yeah, her, that's who I'm talking about."

Blaise shook his head, "Not worth it." He simply replied, "The only one I cared for, and ever will care for, is gone. And nothing can bring him back. Who really gives anymore?"

Draco shrugged, "Dunno… Just thought it might be a good idea."

Blaise looked at Draco, "We better get to potions." He said, walking towards the exit.

The two boys, followed by Crabbe and Goyle walked out of the Common Room and towards the potions room. This was one of their classes that they shared with the Gryffindors.

As they walked to the room, they overheard Harry's rather annoying voice, "Come on 'Mione! It's double potions with the Slytherins. That's two hours with Snape, Malfoy, Zabini, and god knows how many other death eaters!"

Draco went to say something but Blaise stopped him, "We'll let him see who he's messing with."

Hermione spoke next in the mob of Gryffindors, "Harry, no matter how much you want to figure out if Malfoy is Heir of Slytherin it's going to have to wait. We can't let our grades slip because we're trying to save the school."

"Me? Heir?" Draco mouthed to Blaise.

"You wish." Blaise quickly retorted.

As the trio grew closer, the four Slytherins walked into the potions room. "Oh no! It's Malfoy! Heir of Slytherin!" Blaise said in a high-pitched voice, pointing to Draco with a hand over his mouth.

Draco laughed, "Shut up Zabini."

After the little performance put on by the two best friends was completed, Harry, Hermione, and Ron came in, to see the Slytherins laughing, and the Gryffindors glaring.

"What'd we miss?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione and Ron.

Blaise smirked, "So Draco," He said in a news reporter type of voice, "If you are heir of Slytherin like few idiots so claim, who is your next victim?"

This caused the Slytherins to once again laugh obsessively, and Hermione, Harry, and Ron went to their seats. "He heard." Harry whispered.

Draco and Blaise stopped laughing as soon as Professor Snape walked in.

Snape looked around the room, "The instructions for today's potion…" He flicked his wrist, "Are on the board." He then went to his desk and sat there, staring at each student.

Blaise walked over to the class storage cupboards, and grabbed some ingredients, he grabbed enough for himself and Draco. He went back to his best friend and laughed, "So Mr. Heir…"

"Blaise, shut up."

"I'm sorry Draco. But it's hilarious." Blaise said, holding back a laugh.

Draco shook his head as the boys continued working.


	19. The Chapter Without a Creative Title

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the husbands of Blaise's mom.**

**The Real Blaise Zabini**

Chapter 19

_The Chapter without a Creative Name_

Draco and Blaise were exiting the Potions corridor, heading to the Great Hall. "Call me Heir again Blaise. I dare you." Draco said, glaring at him.

Blaise was laughing, still, "Draco, you got to admit, it's pretty funny."

"The first hundred times." Draco said, sarcastically, "But once you reached the one hundred and first time… It got annoying."

"I didn't say it that many times." Blaise protested.

Draco shook his head as he sat at the Slytherin table, "But it was pretty close."

Nott looked at Blaise and Draco, "What's so funny Zabini?"

Blaise turned to Nott and smiled. "None other than the fact that you don't realize that we all hate you." He then laughed again.

As the two boys ate their lunch, a letter was dropped in Blaise's lap.

"Who's it from?" Draco asked.

"Who do you think?" Blaise tore the letter out of the envelope.

_Blaise Christopher Zabini, I'm getting sick and tired of your attitude. It's there when you speak to me, and even when you write! Just because you miss your father, bless his soul, it doesn't mean you can take it out on me! When you come home for the Christmas holidays, you are going to apologize to me. Sincerely. You are going to mean every word of the apology, and next time, it'll be a howler._

Blaise rolled his eyes, "What a whore." He said, looking at Draco.

"Wow. She's a bit off her rocker isn't she?"

"Definitely." Blaise said, laughing again, "And people think I belong in St. Mungos."

"It's hereditary!" Draco exclaimed, and he laughed as well.

"Shut up Malfoy." Blaise replied, finishing off his food and laughing.

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were looking at Draco and Blaise, both of who were laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny to laugh about petrifying someone…" Harry said, looking at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione sighed, "Harry!" She exclaimed, "You don't even know if Malfoy is the heir or not!"

"It's pretty obvious." He retorted.

Back at the Slytherin table, Blaise was rereading the letter. "So, how much you want to bet that within the month she gets a new boyfriend." He said, crumpling it and throwing it on the table.

"I give her a week." Draco replied, "And he'll probably have some issues as well."

"As long as it's not another alcoholic." Blaise said, "I don't think I could deal with anymore firewhiskey."

Draco smirked, "I know what you mean, the short amount of time I was there and the smell of that crap was imprinted into my nostrils for weeks."

The two walked back towards the Slytherin Common Room, sliding in behind a 4th year who had said the password for the three, although he didn't know Draco and Blaise were behind him.

"Short term memory loss sucks." Draco said, looking through his trunk as Blaise sat on his bed staring at him.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you have short term memory loss?" He asked, staring at his best friend, confused.

Draco's belongings were thrown all around his area, "I can't even remember what class I have next! And I can't find my schedule!" He had a pair of socks on top of his head and his usually slicked back hair was sticking out from the commotion.

Snickering, Blaise looked at his best friend again, "I'll help you out, it's Herbology." He laughed, "And I'd get all your crap back into your trunk, and find a mirror."

Draco was clueless, "Why a mirror?"

"Go see for yourself."

Draco went down to the bathroom, and his eyes grew wide as Blaise stood in the doorway. "See why?" Blaise asked.

Draco cast a spell putting his hair in its normal extremely gelled position. "That's better."

"Yup, you're your normal greaseball self." Blaise said, tossing Draco his bag. "Can we go now? I don't feel like running merrily through the grounds to get to the greenhouses on time."

Draco laughed as he caught his bag, "Oh but why not? Running merrily sounds ever-so-much fun."

"Yes, loads. But not today." Blaise said, walking out of the Common Room.

The two arrived at the Greenhouse and walked in, there were only a few seats left, but no group of four. "Crabbe, Goyle, looks like you two can't rely on us for answers today."

"You mean rely on you." Draco retorted, "This is one of my worst classes."

"Forgot about that." Blaise said, putting his stuff down at a seat two rows behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Draco put his stuff at the seat next to Blaise, while Crabbe and Goyle were forced to go further up in the greenhouse.

Professor Sprout began talking about Mandrakes, and their blood-curdling shriek. Blaise looked at Draco, who was slowly falling asleep, using his bag as a pillow. In response, Blaise kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" Draco suddenly woke up, "Damnit Blaise." He whispered, glaring at his best friend.

Blaise smirked, "If I have to suffer this boring stuff, so do you." He retorted, "And next time you fall asleep, remember where you get your good grades from."

Draco blinked a few times, as if processing what his friend had just said, "Alright, fine, I'll attempt to stay awake, just don't kick me again."

"Would you prefer that I curse you into the middle of next year?"

"Nope." Draco said, yawning, "I guess kicking is better..." He dozed off as Blaise kicked him in the shin again.

Draco shot up, "Alright! I get it!"

"Mr. Malfoy is there a problem?" Professor Sprout looked at the two boys, pausing her lecture.

Blaise vaguely heard Harry snicker as Draco replied, "None at all," he then lowered his voice and turned to Blaise, "Just the fact that I'm bored out of my mind."

Professor Sprout continued rambling. As Draco attempted to stay awake, and Blaise was sketching pictures of his father. Which then led to him drawing pictures of himself slaughtering his mother brutally.

Draco looked over at Blaise's drawings, "Damn, and the entire time I thought you've been taking notes."

"Is any of this note-worthy?" Blaise asked, adding a little detail to the drawing of his mother's murder.

"Dunno." Draco replied, "Been too busy falling asleep to notice."

Finally Professor Sprout finished as class ended. "Next class we will start working with the mandrakes, so I hope you're all prepared."

Blaise and Draco walked away, Blaise shoving his drawing in his pocket. "Sweet." he said, smirking, "Free period."

Draco smirked as the two reentered the building, "We should probably write that essay Snape gave us..."

"You haven't done it yet?"

"No," Draco replied, "Have you?"

Blaise nodded, "I've been done for a while."

"Have I mentioned that I hate you?"

Blaise smiled, "No you don't hate me. How could you hate this face?" He winked at Draco.

"Oh of course, I'm deeply in love with you and I hope to screw you senseless." Draco said, laughing hysterically.

Blaise nodded, "That's what I thought." The two sat down on the couch in the Common Room, laughing hysterically, Blaise began to write a reply to his mother's letter.

_Thing,_

_Me? Apologize to you? I don't think that's happening. And it's not going to happen because I'm not coming home for the Christmas holidays. ALSO if I go anywhere but school, it'll be to the Malfoys. Because they care about me, much unlike yourself. And go the fuck ahead and send me a howler. You're dead to me, and I'll only see you if I'm forced to._

_-Me_

Blaise stood up and walked towards the portrait hole, he exited and headed up to the owlery.

As he walked up the stairs, he felt a hand over his mouth and he was pulled off into an empty classroom. "What the fuck!" He shouted as he quickly looked around the room, seeing no one but him. His eyes darted from one end of the room to another.

"Told you he's clueless." He heard someone whisper.

"Shut up!" Another voice hissed, "If we want information we're not going to insult him."

"Whoever the fuck you are you better get some courage and show yourselves." Blaise exclaimed, turning around, trying to see who was talking, he didn't see anything.

Suddenly, a figure appeared out of nowhere, it was Ron Weasley, "Alright Blaise, what's the deal with Malfoy and the Chamber of Secrets?"

"What's the deal with Malfoy and the what of who?" Blaise retorted, knowing exactly what Ron was talking about, but pretending to act like he didn't.

Another figure appeared, this one was Hermione Granger. Blaise laughed, "Oh wow, this is the day. I never thought I'd have to deal with the two of you without Pothead a.k.a. Scarface a.k.a. Your Threesome Buddy around."

Hermione glared at Blaise, "Look, we know that Draco's the heir of Slytherin we just-" She was cut off by Blaise's hysterical laughter.

Blaise collapsed because he was laughing so hard. His letter falling out of his hand and falling open.

Ron nudged Hermione and they quickly read the letter, Hermione absorbing every last word. They eyed each other as Blaise continued to laugh.

Blaise stood up and regained himself, picking up the letter, folding it, and putting it into his robe pocket, "If you would be so kind as to excuse me," He retorted, his calm demeanor coming back, "I have letters to mail." He walked towards the exit, "Letters of which, have no concern to you, and although you may have read it, you have no idea what is going on, and will have to deal with that while you try to figure it out." He was then gone, leaving Ron and Hermione clueless and without any information they had come to receive.

As soon as Blaise reached the owlery, his owl flew straight to him, "Just bring this to the bitch."

As the owl flew away, Blaise sat on the ledge of the window, watching it slowly disappear towards the Zabini Manor.

**I hope you liked it. I'll probably update later this week, but I'm not too sure.**

**Amanda: Glad you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
